


I Was Meant For You And You For Me

by Nugggets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST COURTESY OF REAPER76 HAHA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, ITS GONNA BE GAY, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Sunsets, color symbolism, hella gay, it's that one soulmate au where you see colors and stuff, like super gay, shitty science behind soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch Soulmate AU where everything is black and white and when you touch/meet your soulmate, you see color.</p><p>--</p><p>wow im sensing angsty feels sorry bout that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Die Without You (No Day But Today)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which all the chapters are now going to be named after lyrics in Rent songs (oops)
> 
> Chapter Name: Finale B - Rent
> 
> also im sorry if my writing sucks lmao i rewrote this like three times

**I. Blue**

It was the only color he knew growing up as Jack Morrison. Blue. 

Trust, dignity, intelligence, authority.

It resembled who he was, like how all the first colors did for everyone. Black and white were only in the background. The blue was only faint though. Not entirely there, but enough that he knew it was _his color_. 

He never knew what colors his soulmate had and he knew he shouldn't dwell on it, but he wondered.

**II. Red**

It was Gabriel Reyes' color. The first color you see is supposed to resemble you and say who you are. Gabriel wished he wasn't red.

Violence, anger, aggresion, brutality.

He spent days wondering why. Why red? He didn't like red. Red was for blood, something he's already seen too much of, something he doesn't want to see anymore. 

He wanted courage. He wanted love and strength. Not red. Anything but red.

**III. Meeting**

Overwatch. They'd be protecting the world from the Omnic crisis. Jack Morrison was assigned to be in a group of people who he'll be fighting alongside until the end. None were his soulmate, as far as he knew. Until Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel Reyes made himself distant from everyone else rather quickly. No one really went to try and get to know him. Reinhardt made a few attempts but failed to start a conversation. Jack went up to him after a mission. 

When Gabriel turned to face him, something happened. Color flooded both of their vision. It was overwhelming. "You-" 

"You're my..."

Soulmates. They're soulmates. Gabriel felt a smile tug at his lips.

Jack didn't have just blue. Gabriel no longer only had red. They had everything.

**IV. Fall**

Together for years and this happens. Something finally snapped. Jealousy. Green. He could see the green begin to pop out. Both green and red. But then...

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked him. 

He didn't give an answer. Just exited the room, leaving his soulmate—former soulmate—on the ground. Bleeding. Red. The explosion of the Swiss base was also red. Then Gabriel saw nothing more.

**V. Return**

Years after the Swiss base incident, years after the fall of Overwatch, of himself, of his soulmate, but he can still see the colors, the colors Gabriel gave him back when he was Jack Morrison. He's not Jack Morrison anymore, though. He is Soldier: 76 now. Blue is his color. Not red, not any of he other colors. Blue. He could still see the other colors yet red did not exist.

But now Overwatch was back. He didn't need to worry about the colors. Now he had a chance to finally reveal what caused the downfall of what he had built. On one of their first few missions, some of the main team had gone with him to escort the payload it was himself, Angela, Reinhardt, McCree, Fareeha, and Genji. He went off on his own to scope the area where they were supposed to drop off the payload. It was quiet, almost too quiet. He knew someone was probably watching him from the shadows. He looked around. He wasn't sure if it was just him being paranoid or not, but he swore he could feel someone was there with him. 

Soldier: 76 was suddenly pinned to the floor, a hand around his throat and his gun out of reach. "Wh-"

"Don't. Speak." a deep distorted voice growled from above him. The hand around his throat tightened. Soldier: 76 struggled to breathe. 

"Hah. It really is you." the voice said, loosening its' grip only slightly. "We've been waiting to see you Jack Morrison...or is it Soldier: 76 now, soulmate?"

...Soulmate? It couldn't be. No. No it wasn't. Gabriel's dead. He's dead, gone, not here, not anywhere. He died. Soldier: 76- no, Jack, saw him die. Gabriel Reyes was dead, he's _been_ dead. Ever since the Swiss base was destroyed. "How?" Soldier: 76 grunted. "How are you still alive?!" The supposed red color from his gloves started to become apparent.

"We aren't telling you that." Gabriel said.

"'We'? Who is 'we'?! Take off the damned mask, Reyes!" Soldier: 76 shouted before letting out a strangled cry from a clawed hand circling his neck once more, tighter. 

"I'm not _just_ Gabriel Reyes anymore," he said, another hand on the mask he was wearing. He revealed only half of his face, where black smoke had eminated from his cheek. Scars decorated this part of Gabriel's face. There must be more since Soldier: 76 was shown only a portion of what sort of damage has been done. 

"If you're not him, who are you?" Soldier: 76 managed to gasp out when Gabriel let go for only a moment. Gabriel readjusted his mask. "Reaper."

Finally, Gabriel-Reaper, actually-let go. He got off of Soldier: 76 quietly, the blue of the other's jacket can vaguely be made out in the sea of black and white and red which was the Reaper's world. It was no longer Gabriel's world, Gabriel was locked up somewhere no where to be found. 

"Just know, Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76, whatever you call yourself, that once every person associated with Overwatch is gone, you'll be next."

Reaper disappeared in a plume of black smoke. The red remained.

**VI. Comfort**

"If I may ask, Jack," Angela began as she examined the man's body after a mission. "Why did you comment on how much of a nice red my scarf was the other day? I thought you lost that color after what happened."

Soldier: 76, currently Jack Morrison now, sighed sadly. Angela was his yellow. A platonic soulmate.

Happiness, optimism, caution, remembrance.

And that was exactly what Angela was making him do. Remember. That fateful night where red came back to him. When he met Reaper. Jack stayed quiet, he didn't want to say anything about it. Angela looked at him concerned.

"...Jack?" Angela quietly asked, taking a seat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder only to realize he was shaking. Her eyes widened. "Jack. Jack, are you okay?" Angela took Jack's face in her hands and felt his warm tears fall from his eyes. Jack let out a sob. Angela allowed him to lay his head on her lap, and cry. She ran a hand through his greying hair. " _Ich bin hier_ , Jack." she softly spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it..?" 

Jack refused. He'll tell her when the time is right. For now he needs to let out all of the repressed feelings he's kept hidden since the Swiss base incident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets  
> overwatch sideblog: ryuugawa-titty-wokurau
> 
> Ich bin hier: I am here
> 
> OKAY OKAY SO I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO ON HOW REAPER/GABRIEL ADDRESSES HIMSELF!! Think of it in like...they are two different people existing in the same body and they are aware of that. Since they are pretty much two people in one body, Gabriel can see all the colors and is missing blue bc he never meets Soldier: 76, but Reaper sees black, white, and red, and can now see blue bc he met 76. You get the idea?? 
> 
> And then like platonic soulmates are a thing too hence why Mercy gave 76 the color yellow :)
> 
> Also if you want to know how I got this idea, blame me for listening to Another Day and FInale B from Rent.
> 
> For the color symbolism, um, from what I know, every color has both negative and positive meanings. In this case no one exactly knows if they have the negative or positive version of their color until some sort of thing happens. Like,,,Gabriel/Reaper have the negative meanings of red bc 1) I hc that Gabriel probs was that one kid who couldnt control his temper and beat up a number of people in his life, 2) He blew up the Swiss base and caused the "death" of his soulmate and the actual death of himself and 3) He becomes Reaper, who kills a bunch of Overwatch people all over the world to exact his revenge & stuff.


	2. I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You, You Can See It In My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Name: Your Eyes - Rent
> 
> I WILL KEEP NAMING THESE CHAPTERS AFTER SONG LYRICS IN RENT AND YOU CANT STOP ME.

**I. Orange**

A mix of colors. Red and yellow make orange. That was Jesse McCree. A mix of bloodshed and love, and positivity and deceit. Orange.

It was fascination, freedom, success, determination. 

He was orange. He saw orange a lot too in New Mexico, the sunsets, fire, the shifting sands. He thought orange was absolutely beautiful. 

**II. Blue**

Hanzo Shimada was a blue that ranged between the dark and light versions. It depended on his mood, how he felt at that moment. He was many colors of blue. But he was born with the brightest.

Cleanliness, strength, dependability, coolness. 

He was blue. He was like the ocean, the sky, his dragons, the tattoo on his arm. Sometimes blue isn't always the best.

**III. Dealings**

The Deadlock Gang had some dealings going on with the Shimada clan. Nothing too bad considering both sides agreed to meet in the Shimada clan's home in Japan, Hanamura.

Jesse didn't think he'd get to see Japan at first, he didn't even think he'd even get into this sort of business. He and the Deadlock Gang were allowed some access to areas of Hanamura. He regularly hung around the gardens, where he often saw the Shimada children, Hanzo and Genji. Something tugged on his mind that he should approach them.

He decided against it.

**IV. Brother**

Hanzo and Genji's father had recently died. Hanzo remembers how the blue of the sky slowly greyed. Sadness, depression. He knew that Genji must be having a rough time dealing with their father's death.

Eventually though, even more sadness had come to him.

"Hanzo, please." His brother had pleaded with him, beaten and bloody. "Stop this, brother." Hanzo should stop this, stop himself from further hurting his brother. He needs to stop.

He doesn't. Genji was his green, but he just killed him. It was his duty, Hanzo lies to himself. He had to do it.

He saw the green begin to bleed to black and white.

Blue no longer felt the way it used to.

Hanzo felt cold, sorrowful. He needed warmth.

**V. Us**

Jesse was glad that Winston brought Overwatch back. Too bad they were all technically criminals. Vigilantes if you didn't want to sound rude. Too bad he was kind of bored in Gibraltar. He didn't have anyone to really talk to. Genji had gone to Hanamura, Lucio and Hana were talking about some "legendary" webcomic from about 60 or so years ago, and he's pretty sure Jack Mo—ahem, Soldier: 76 was off on a mission with Reinhardt and Angela.

He's also sure that Genji had gone off to bring his brother to Gibraltar so that Talon doesn't get to him first. It's been years since he's seen the Shimada brothers together. They'd been separated ever since Hanzo was coerced into killing Genji by older Shimadas. Older Shimadas that probably were killed by either Genji or Hanzo himself. Jesse continued to smoke his cigar until he heard the door into the common room open. Genji was back, older brother in tow. "McCree, where is Winston." 

Jesse didn't bother looking up. "Check the usual place." he muttered. He heard Genji sigh before leading Hanzo away. 

 

Some few hours later, Jesse ended up meeting Hanzo, who was gazing out at the sunset over ocean surrounding their base. Hanzo was silent at first when Jesse sat next to him. Jesse could tell Hanzo was thinking deeply about something. Maybe about his brother, how he came to be with Overwatch, just something. 

"...Jesse McCree, correct?" he quietly said. Jesse looked to the man next to him. 

"Yeah. And you must be Hanzo Shimada." Jesse then spoke up. Hanzo met eyes with Jesse. 

Both their eyes widened. The world swirled with colors both hadn't seen before. The red of Jesse's serape, the brown of Hanzo's eyes. Hanzo's blue and Jesse's orange. Soulmates. "Are you seeing..?" Hanzo asked, looking at the sudden colors that had rid his world of black and white. Jesse nodded. He felt his hand grip the other man's. "You and I." He squeezed Hanzo's hand. After some moments of silence with each other, they sat closer together, looking out at the setting sun.

Orange and blue. The sun and the ocean. 

Hanzo felt warmer.

**VI. Your Eyes**

Jesse quietly strummed the guitar he got from Angela. He forgot the others knew he played. Hanzo was laying in bed next to him reading a book. They've been sharing a room for a while now. Jesse made sure to wait until Hanzo felt comfortable enough around him to be able to share things. Jesse was alerted of the boundaries Hanzo had by Genji. Despite how much Hanzo had hurt him, Genji still decided to take care of him. 

Jesse sighed, unsure of what to do. Not much to do at night anyways. He leaned his guitar on the bedside table and turned to face Hanzo. Hanzo noticed and marked his page before setting down his book. "Yes, Jesse?" 

Jesse was still staring at the other, completely transfixed by something. "Jesse?" Hanzo blinked, feeling awkward and nervous by Jesse's current behavior. Jesse stayed silent before smirking.

"Has anyone told you that your eyes are beautiful?" he suddenly asked. Hanzo blushed. "Wh-what?" Hanzo stuttered. 

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." Jesse stated again, putting a hand to Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with being complimented by people. Jesse smiled fondly at the other before placing a kiss on Hanzo's forehead. Hanzo smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> speedpaint i made: https://youtu.be/iBDiT4FrC7s
> 
> So i mentioned in the last chapter how depending on what's going on w you, your color will either have a negative or positive meaning to it. I'm thinking it can sort of be a mix too. Like for Hanzo in this, he was a good guy at first. He was nice and cool and a good brother, earning him the positive aspects of the color blue, but because he distanced himself from Genji and even attempted to kill his brother, he got the negative aspects of blue, yknow. 
> 
> And some info on why Hanzo lost green even though Genji didn't actually die. I like to think that it's because the close bond between the two brothers had been severely damaged and affected by Hanzo's actions. Same goes for 76 and Gabriel/Reaper. Jack/76 lost red bc of Gabriel/Reaper but kept all of the other colors. As for Hanzo and Genji though, they both let go of that bond between them, despite Genji knowing that there was still hope for Hanzo. Genji let go bc he felt so betrayed and Hanzo let go bc he felt the negative effects of the color blue. But wait? If your soulmate dies, doesn't that mean you lose all color? What about Soldier: 76 and Reaper? Not in this case, really. I hope I sort of explained this in the Reaper76 chapter but Jack/76 kept the other colors but only lost red bc it was his soulmate's color. You only lose the color your soulmate started out with. And technically, Reaper and Gabriel are the same person, but since Reaper isn't entirely Gabriel, he doesn't get all the colors but he gets blue. Gabriel has every color except for the blue that 76/Jack has bc Reaper was in control. They're two people in the same body, but one of them isn't supposed to exist and therefore doesn't have a soulmate. The reason why Reaper gets the color blue is bc there's still a little bit of Gabriel in him but not enough to get every color.
> 
> Also showing appreciation for brown eyes bc bROWN EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DO U SEE HOW THEY LIGHT UP WHEN THE SUN HITS THEM THE RIGHT WAY LIKE MMM YES. Plus Hanzo's eyes are pretty tbh
> 
> I realize how much of the science behind my verison of this AU I need to explain holy balls. Someone talk to be bout this shit cmon guys. Hit me up on Tumblr!!!!


End file.
